Mist Erious (Part 1)
by The Astra Dragon
Summary: A never before known demi-god that shares her life experience with Percy and friends. She finds out something about herself that nobody thought possible at the time. Mist has to battle against everything and almost everyone to survive. But one day that special someone comes along...
1. Mist Erious (Part 1)

_**Mist erious (Part 1) **_

Hello everyone, Mist here. I suppose I should tell you a bit about myself, I'm a demigod, simple as. Well it's not that simple really, since my mother is Diana, goddess of the hunt and moon, which means that I'm one of the most hated demigods of all times (and the smelliest apparently). I've managed to last 14 years so far even though the gods will try anything to get rid of me, the only gods that don't seem to want me dead is my mother Diana, Apollo and Mercury.

My demigod life started when i was only 4 years old. Up to that point everyone considered me an orphan, I didn't even have any relatives to go and live with, so i was put in to foster care. However nobody really wanted me since I wasn't your average 4 year old. They would try to lock me in the house, but i would always find a way out because I just couldn't stand being confined to a small space, I needed to be outside. When the family came home they would usually find me high up in a tree or if they had a pet I would be outside playing with them. The family would take me straight back and say that they couldn't handle me because I kept escaping and putting myself in danger. Being so young, I could never understand why everyone would always take me back, I always felt unwanted and uncared for. My parents had abandoned me, no family wanted me and even when I did go to a family, I would be back at the social-services agency within a week, the only friends I had were the animals. They seemed to understand my loneliness, they wanted to help me. But I never realised just how much they could help me, until the unthinkable happened.

It was an ordinary day for me, my foster family had left me at home once again, so I went to entertain myself in the forest behind their farm. I took their german shepherds, Rosie and Jim, with me so we could go swimming, play fetch or something like that. We had been walking for about 5 minutes when they started acting funny, I wasn't sure why, so I just carried on walking ,until they started howling.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked them as I turned around and knelt down beside them.

Rosie looked me straight in the eyes. I could see the distress in her caring, warm brown eyes.

"Wha-" I was cut off by a deafening roar.

I turned sharply and looked up the hill in front of me. I couldn't make out who it was at the top of the hill but it look like a human.

"Helloo-ohh, umm" I stuttered, as the human shape suddenly grew wings and turned to look at me. I'll never forget those eyes, they still haunt me today. They were completely gold and as soon as it looked at me I froze, paralysed. I heard Rosie and Jim barking and howling madly, but then I heard them whimpering and running away. I wanted to call to them, I wanted them to help me, but my voice wouldn't work. The creature tilted its head at me, then to my horror, started too stalk towards me.

Just when it was only 20 yards from me I heard thumping in the distance, I didn't know what could possibly make that amount of noise on its own. But what if it wasn't just one creature? What if it was a massive army of them?!

When the creature was 15 yards from me it stopped abruptly, with a confused expression on its face, it had obviously heard the thumping. For some reason its cold, terrifying eyes drew away from me, to look behind me. A look of horror crossed its face, it looked back at me with pure hatred before quickly leaping in to the air and flying away. Relief washed over me like a warm blanket as I stumbled and collapsed. Just before I blacked out I turned my head to see what had scared the thing away. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw all the farm animals running towards me, but what startled me the most was that when they reached me instead of barking, neighing or mooing, the animals where talking, shouting, asking me if I was okay. Before I could say or do anything, it all went black.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of strange, unfamiliar voices.

"-not possible" One of the unfamiliar hissed, in a angry tone.

"Shhhh, please Lord Dionysus, we are all shocked at this development, none of us thought this was ever possible. However, to our surprise, she is now here. She is so young we could not possibly expect her to understand what has happened" The other voice whispered, much in a much softer tone than the other person, who must have been Dionysus.

"Or what will happen if we don't-"

"Hello?" I said tentatively, as I sat up slowly. My head began to spin though, so I collapsed back down on to the soft bed.

"Careful, careful sweetie, nice and slowly now." The man said as he approached me in his wheelchair "You've had quite an ordeal haven't you? How are feeling now?" He asked politely.

"Umm, I don't know, my head hurts a bit...Who are you?" I questioned.

"I'm Chiron sweetie and this" He gestured to the other man. Who was oddly wearing a very busy, hawaiian shirt and shorts. "Is Lord Dionysus, Mr D for short"

"Yes, well hello. I should be going now, I have some satyrs waiting to play a card game with me outside. Goodbye" And he left, just like that.

"You'll have to excuse Mr D, he has a, uh complicated life" Chiron explained, with a small smirk on his face.

Suddenly I realised that I didn't know where I was so I asked Chiron.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood sweetie, come on, let me show you around"


	2. Mist Erious (Part 2)

_**Mist erious (Part 2)**_

I couldn't believe my eyes! This place was like nothing you've ever seen before! There were people running around in shiny armour, people shooting arrows into tiny targets, people just chatting and relaxing with each other and there was so many new creatures! There were dragons, drakon, pegasus', satyrs and many, many more! But Chiron had probably surprised me the most, catching me off guard when he stepped out of his wheelchair to reveal that the rest of his body was a horse. I was so surprised I nearly fell off the bed. Chiron had to catch me before I hit the hard, wooden floor of the big house, which startled him more than me. However he did let me ride on his back all the way round camp. He showed me the climbing wall which dropped boiling hot lava on you if you weren't quick enough, the training arena and finally the cabins which were in a U shape. There was twelve all together, I wondered which one I would be living in.

Wow! A home, somewhere I would be safe (well, as safe as a demigod can get). I had lived feeling unwanted and uncared for (I know, only 4 years, but it takes its toll on a young child), but for some reason I felt protected and loved here, I felt like somebody might actually care for me. I would be able to live my life here, with friends. That's what I planned to do for the rest of my life.

Well, that lovely, peaceful life I had planned lasted for a day. Great. I hadn't been claimed yet, as you might of realised, so it was my time.

We were all sitting down at the dinner pavilion, we'd already gave some of our dinner to the gods, now everyone was chatting and eating. I was sitting with the Hermes cabin, I wasn't talking to anyone though because the were all much older than me and were already talking to someone else. Chiron was sitting with Mr D over on one of the other tables, but my eyes drifted away from him to look at the 4 empty tables over the other side of the dinner pavilion. Chiron had told me that 4 of the cabins stood empty because those gods couldn't have demigod children, so the cabins were just honorary. The cabins belonged to Zeus, Hera, Posidon and Artemis. Artemis' cabin looked the best to me, it had animals all around it and inside it. It was decorated with paintings of stars, but the centre piece was the gigantic picture of the moon it really seemed to glow like the real thing. I had been mesmerized when I saw it. Then I noticed that one of the tables seem to be glinting in the sunlight, just like Artemis' cabin had been. So I figured that was her table. Then suddenly I began to feel drawn towards the table just like I had been when I was near the cabin. I couldn't help myself. I got up and walked over there, as if I was in a trance. People had turned their heads to look at me and very soon the whole pavilion had gone silent. As I reached the table, Chiron spoke up.

"Mist? Mist? Mist what's wrong?" He called, you could tell he was worried by the tone of his voice.

Without warning I was lifted of the ground. Then I was encased and blinded by a bright silver light, however I could still hear. Everyone was panicking and I could also hear Chiron and Mr D try to calm everyone down.

"-she's dead?!"

"-never happened before!"

"Hel-"

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Chiron shouted, as he tried to regain control of the panicked demigods.

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS!" Mr D boomed.

All of a sudden, there was a searing pain in my back. It felt like my spine was snapping in two like a twig. I couldn't control myself, I let out a piercing scream of agony. Then, out of the blue, the pain subsided, the light faded and I was gently set back on the cold ground. My head was spinning and I felt completely off balance. Everyone had gone silent again and was staring directly as me, with awestruck expressions. I groggily rose to my feet. It felt like I had a backpack on, but I knew I hadn't got one on, so what was it? I reached my hand behind my back and felt ... feathers? But that means ... I have wings? I have wings! That's why everyone was staring at me! Before I could say anything someone started shouting but I couldn't hear them properly.

"Hel- hou- hel- houn- HELL HOUNDS!"

Suddenly everyone started screaming and running under cover. Before I could run, something tackled me to the ground. I looked up to see a terrifying creature. Its eyes were jet black and it was snarling and frothing at the mouth and its filthy, mangled coat smelt terrible. All of a sudden, the hideous creature reared and howled in pain, out of the corner of my eye I could see Chiron shooting arrows at the beasts, but they were too fast so most of his arrows missed. I seized my chance and ran. I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. Then I realised I was running straight towards the forest. Chiron had warned me that the forest was full of monsters and was unsafe unless some one was going with me. But I didn't have a choice. I had to go there.

As soon as I was in the forest I stumbled on a tree root. But someone caught me and threw me on to something else, it started moving at a tremendously fast pace. When I opened my eyes I realised they had thrown me on to a horse. No it wasn't a horse, it was a pegasus, a black pegasus!

"Hey sweetie" He shouted over the wind.

"Whoa wait. You talk?!" I stuttered.

"Yep sweetie, I'm the one and only Blackjack. Not many people can understand me though. You're one of a kind sweetie, you can understand all animals. I can't believe Artemis has finally had a daughter!"

"But Artemis can't have children. Chiron told me that"

"Ohh so you don't know? You're the daughter of Artemis sweetie!"

"But-" I was cut off by a loud but distant roar.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll look after you but we'll have to stay in the forest for a while before we know that its safe for you to go back to camp"

"...Umm okay. If you're sure Blackjack"

"Like I said sweetie, don't worry, I'll look after you."

Blackjack slowed down to a trot then stopped completely. I carefully slid off his back, then he walked over to a large tree and sat down against it. He opened one of his wings.

"Come on sweetie. You can sleep against me here."

So I trudged over to him and plonked myself down next to him. He curled his soft, warm wing around me and I fell asleep almost instantly against my new friend.


	3. Mist Erious (Part 3)

_**Mist erious (Part 3)**_

I woke up, feeling refreshed and ready for anything. It smelled sweet and of horse. No I mean smelt of pegasus not horse. As I stretched, I realised that Blackjack had fallen asleep as well.

"Hello Mist" An unfamiliar voice said. Which surprised me and made me jump causing me to wake up Blackjack, startling him.

"Hey sweetie, what's up? Why'd you jump?" Blackjack said, before letting out a loud yawn.

"No worries Blackjack, I think I startled her"

"Ohh, sorry Mist I couldn't stay awake last night so I asked Astra to keep watch" He pointed his muzzle towards a massive red dragon.

"Whoa wow!" I was speechless "Hello Astra, thanks for keeping watch"

"Ahh, that's fine. I owed a favour to Blackjack anyway. Didn't I bud?" He said, smiling a toothy grin at Blackjack.

"Yep, that right. Now come on Mist, we should probably get you back to camp. The coasts clear isn't it Astra?"

"I'll fly ahead and have a look for you. You start making your way back to camp though anyway, but nice and slowwwwlllllyyyyyyy Blackjack. Okay?" He teased.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Astra" Blackjack said impatiently.

"See ya soon guys" And with that Astra leaped high into the air and with two beats of his gigantic wing, he was soaring peacefully through the air, back to Camp Half-Blood.

When I attempted to stand the searing pain in my returned making me squeal and collapse back on to the dirt. Blackjack was at my side instantly.

"You all right? What happened?" He asked with a lot of concern in his voice.

I gritted my teeth against the throbbing pain. " I don't know. Is it my wings that are making my back hurt Blackjack?"

"Yes, they'll take a bit if getting use to. But they shouldn't hurt for much longer. You tell me when they stop hurting, then we'll leave for camp." He suggested.

I nodded slowly. My wings stopped hurting about 5 minutes later, I still felt off balance when I stood, but Blackjack said he would carry me back he also said that I would learn to fly as soon as I was ready, which wouldn't be long.

We had been walking for about 10 minutes before Astra landed in front of us which the tree nymphs weren't too happy about since he had knocked a few trees down.

"Coasts clear bud, they didn't even see me" He said proudly.

"Nice work, Astra, thanks" He replied.

"Yes, thanks Astra" I said, with a smile on my face. I was going to miss the big, red dragon, even if I barely knew him. He must have sensed something because he said.

"Don't worry about me Mist I'm going to stay in the forest where I'll be safe. You can come and visit me now and then if you're careful."

That made me happier. So we said our goodbyes to Astra and carried on back to Camp Half-Blood a little faster this time. We got there in no time. But just before the edge of the forest, Blackjack stopped.

"What's wrong Blackjack?" I questioned.

"This is as far as I can go. It's best if you go into camp on your own. I'll watch you to make sure you're okay, then I'll leave sweetie." He whispered softly.

I really didn't want to leave Blackjack but I knew I needed to get back into camp before I attracted to many monsters. So I slowly slid off his warm back and walk slowly round to his head.

"Where will you be Blackjack? So I can visit you." I asked unhappily.

"I'll always be about when you need me" Was his only answer.

"Okay then, bye bye Blackjack." I sniffed.

"Bye sweetie, stay safe now"

I walked over to the edge of camp before looking back at Blackjack. He had his head held low. I stared at him for a minute longer before sprinting back to him and hugging his muzzle tightly. He laughed quietly and nuzzled me back, making me giggle. I turned again and ran back into camp. I ran all the way the the big house where Mr D and Chiron were outside talking under their breaths. When Chiron saw me, his eyes went wide and he stood and ran(galloped?) over to me. He scooped me up in his arms and nearly squeezed the life out of me. Mr D just looked at me and raised his eyebrows, like he couldn't believe I had the nerve to survive and come back. Campers rushed over to greet me.

"Okay, okay everyone. Calm down now. I think Mist may be a little worn out from her adventure. Off you go now everyone to your normal activities" Chiron announced.

He picked me up and took me back in to the big house.

"Mist" He said quietly " Do you know what happened back at the dinner pavilion?"

"I was claimed"

"Yes, very good. But do you know which god claimed you?"

"Ummm...Artemis" I whispered quietly.

He sighed "Yes that's right Mist. That makes you the most powerful demigod alive"

Now that was a funny thing to say to a 4 year. But I took it very seriously.

"When you're ready, we'll go and get you settled into your new cabin" Chiron suggested.

I nodded slowly and wondered what was going to happen now, I'm supposedly the most powerful demigod alive and I have wings. What was going to happen next?


	4. Mist Erious (Part 4)

_**Mist Erious (Part 4)**_

- 1 Year Later -

I had spent the next year of my life training, learning to fly and just generally learning my new powers, which annoyingly kept popping up all over the place. I had learnt that I could talk to animals and turn into animals (some of Poseidon's kids could do it to apparently)! But my power to turn into animals was triggered by extreme emotions. So I could be very happy, very sad, very annoyed, angry, and well you get the idea. But I hadn't figured out my fatal flaw yet and no one else knew and even if they did they didn't tell me. So that worried me but I tried just to get on with my not so normal life.

But yet again my not so normal life was disturbed. One of my satyr friends, Grover, had been sent out to find a very powerful demigod that we'd been told about. Thalia. She had been seen on her own then next with a boy, who we didn't know. So Grover set out to find her. A few days later we got word back that he'd found her and was confident that he was going to get her back in the next day or two.

So we waited for their arrival. But soon two day became three and three became four days. This did not help Mr D's mood, everyday he got more agitated and even more annoyed than usual. On the 5th day he decided that if Grover wasn't back with Thalia tomorrow then he was sending a group of satyrs after them.

We all went to bed that night wondering what was had happened to them because satyrs are not the creatures you would think to be late, they like to be on time and organized. But Grover had always slightly different, however I found him...what's the word...endearingly clumsy. He had a funny personality and he really did care for me, he was my only friend (apart from the animals). I was always worrying about Grover because I didn't want anything bad to happen to him. I cared about him too.

I woke with a start. Something was knocking at my door. I had a sudden rush of fear, I don't know why. I crawled to the window and moved the silver, silk curtains back slowly to reveal a horse like silhouette with wings kicking my door. It was Blackjack! I ran to the door and flung it open.

"Blackjack!" I cried.

He lowed his head to my level."Shhhhhhhhhh now, you'll wake the whole camp!" But then he nudged me playfully. "Good to see you too Mist."

I giggled, quieter this time and hugged his strong neck. He lowered his head and kind of wrapped his head and neck around me, embracing me, pegasus style.

"What are you doing here at this time?" I asked, confused.

He took a step back from me to look me in the eye." It's your satyr friend, Grover. He's in trouble 'cos he has been trying to lead 3 demigods back to camp, and you can imagine how much they smell together."

"Why would Grover do that? Mr D said he need to get just Thalia and then come straight back. What's happened to them?"

"They're trapped in a cyclops's cave." He lowed his head again, this time looking more guilty." I thought that you and me might be able to help them." He paused." But it's not fair to ask that of you, I'm sorry I woke you Mist please go back to sleep." Blackjack turned and began to walk away.

"Wait Blackjack! Wait!" I called as I ran after him." We have to help them!"

Turning again to look me straight in the eye he said," Mist. You're 5 years old. I can not put you in that sought of danger."

"But Blackjack!" I cried as my eyes began to fill with tears. However he noticed.

"No no no Mist. Don't cry. Please don't cry." He begged desperately.

"But I want to help them." I complained, childishly.

I heard he mutter "Oh Lord Zeus am I gonna regret this or what" under his breath, before he looked down at me."Fine. We'll go this time. But I swear if you get hurt-"

"Blackjack." I interrupted."Wasting time." I folded my arms across my chest.

He laughed quietly."Go get changed quickly and get your weapons. I'll wait here for you"

I nodded in agreement and raced of to get ready. I got changed into my camouflage trousers and white vest top and pulled my black jacked over it. I quickly pulled on my combat boots, grabbed my bow (a gift from my mother, sorry I didn't mention that before. You don't need any arrows for it because all you do is pull the tight string back and an arrow appears, ready to fire. More on it later though). I ran out of my cabin to Blackjack. He asked if I was ready, I nodded and we took off.

About 5 minutes later, something crossed my minded. So I asked Blackjack."Who are the other 2 demigods Blackjack?"

"A guy called Luke Castellan and a little girl called Annabeth Chase, I think. Why?

"Oh I was just wondering." I replied." How long will it take us to get to them?"

Blackjack was looking down at the ground when I asked that. So I followed his gaze. On the ground I saw 4 human silhouettes sprinting in the direction of the camp.

"I think we've found them." He said."Seems they've escaped the cyclops. But we're still going to have to help them get back into camp safely."

I agreed so Blackjack swooped down near them, which startled them. The little girl, who must of been Annabeth, raised her dagger, an older girl, Thalia, pointed her bow and arrow and finally an older boy, Luke, raised his sword and put himself between us and the girls.

Just as he was about to charge, Blackjack reared in defense, making Luke back down a little.

"No! No stop wait we won't hurt you! We're here to help!" I shouted, raising my hands.

"Yeah, and how do we know that we can trust you?" Luke questioned.

"You don't." I said simply."But you either come with a 5 year old or you go with those monsteres behind you." I paused."Please come with me and Blackjack though because we can take you back to camp, you'll be safe there, and you'll be with people like us."

Finally Grover spoke up."Yes, yes camp is were we all need to go." He turned round to look behind himself."Now. Before those monsters catch u-"

He was interrupted by and the sound of thundering feet. And it grew louder.

"Quickly." I said."Grover you get them back to camp. Me and Blackjack will distract them."

He nodded before adding. "Be careful now Mist." I smiled at him as Blackjack leapt in to the air. We circled around them once and then flew in the opposite direction to them, to find the monsters.


	5. Mist Erious (Part 5)

_**Mist Erious (Part 5) **_

It wasn't hard to find a large group of monsters even in the dark. But it was even easier for them to find me. I didn't recognize some of the monsters at first because we were in the dark but I managed to pick out the Minotaur, a few hell hounds and ... and that creature. That creature that had nearly killed me last year. He was there. Taking long strides with an amused smile on his messed up face. He gain pleasure from all this. Killing. It made me feel sick. But I knew I couldn't dwell on that because I need to distract ALL the monsters not just the creature. And I need to do it fast. The monsters were closing in on them. So I was either really brave or REALLY stupid.

"HEY MEATLOAF! YOU KNOW PEOPLE THOUGHT YOU WERE SO RUBBISH THEY DECIDED TO USE HORSE MEAT INSTEAD OF YOUR MEAT!" That was hardly an insult and it wasn't even funny ,but it did get his attention. And it got Blackjack's attention too. I told him that I'd tell him later.

Suddenly all the monsters turned to look up at me and Blackjack."Can't catch me!" I called down to them as we flew farther away from camp. They all turned to follow but the creature stopped them, whispered something to them and stood still while they turned again. They all started running back in the direction of camp.

"NO WAIT! I'M OVER HERE STUPID!"I shouted, desperately trying to get their attention again. But the only monster that turned was the creature. It spread it's massive torn wings and with one mighty beat he was in the air flying toward us. Blackjack wined in fear.

Blackjack turned as quickly as he could. We were about to fly away when the creature tackled me off Blackjack. He grabbed me around the waist and flew off with me kicking and scratching. I screamed as fear overwhelmed me. I was desperate. I need to get away from it. I struggled and screamed so much that for a split second it loosened its grip on me and that gave me enough time to slid out of its grip. I knew that it was a long way down and that I would fall and probably kill myself but I needed to be away from that thing.

Suddenly I realized when I was falling this was my fatal flaw. Death. That creature was something from the underworld. I screamed as the ground grew nearer. I couldn't die! NO! I COULDN''T! I panicked as the ground grew closer to quickly. I knew then that even if Blackjack caught me then I'd still hit the ground with enough force to kill me. So I closed my tear filled eyes and wait for ... the end.

_**Hiya guys! I'm writing part 6 soon! Thanks for reading! :D**_


End file.
